Aléas de la vie, vous me faîtes chier !
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Heero pose sérieusement problème à Duo, mais est-ce vraiment un problème ? Duo ne semble pas vraiment contre l'idée de garder le brun près de lui. OS, shonen ai, UA, Duo POV.


**Titre :** Aléas 2

**Auteur :** Tahitian-shaman

**Source:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** OS, UA, Humour, POV Duo

**Couple :** Bah le 1x2 habituel

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

**Résumé :** Doit-il dire oui, ou doit-il dire non ? Heero lui a posé un sacré dilemme.

**Note :** Ceci peut être une suite à « Aléas de la vie je vous emmerde » un OS précédemment publié, mais elle peut aussi ne pas l'être c'est pour cette raison qu'elle peut être lu sans avoir lu le premier OS.

**- Aléas de la vie, vous m'emmerdez ! -**

Allongé sur ses coudes dans mon lit, une jambe sur l'autre, Heero Yuy me regarde imperturbable.

Après ce qu'il vient de me demander c'en est presque indécent d'être aussi calme.

Moi, assis sur mon fauteuil à roulette, le dossier devant moi; d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été, je serai tombé.

Tiens, ce fauteuil m'a toujours été d'une aide précieuse, notamment pour cacher à ma mère qui débarque sans prévenir dans ma chambre, ce que je fais sur internet... parce que je peux faire des choses étranges sur le net...

Surtout avec une web cam...

Heureusement grâce à ce fauteuil, plus particulièrement au dossier du fauteuil, le temps qu'elle arrive toute trace de fraude a déserté l'écran.

Vous savez c'est comme un fauteuil de président, un large dossier, des pauses bras confortables, un revêtement en cuir noir et moelleux à souhait. J'adore ce fauteuil, je l'ai piqué à mon père, et avec son lumbago il ne risque pas de venir le chercher à l'étage; il monte rarement à l'étage, pauvre vieux...

Lui est dans mon lit, mais je l'ai déjà dit. Ca me fait bizarre, personne n'a jamais été dans ce lit à part moi... et moi. On n'a jamais dormi ensemble, même petits, pourtant aussi amis que nous pouvions l'être, nous n'étions pas de ces amis à dormir dans le même lit. Il était la lune et moi le soleil, totalement opposés, totalement pas en phase des fois, d'où de nombreuses disputes, mais nous étions réellement amis. Bien plus que ceux qui dorment ensemble. Nous n'avions, en fait, pas besoin de le montrer pour savoir qu'on pouvait compter sur l'autre.

Aujourd'hui qu'en est-il ?

Nous avons grandi. Récemment il m'a fait une crasse sans le savoir. Aujourd'hui il m'en fait une deuxième. Je sais qu'on peut tout se dire entre amis mais de là à demander cela. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, au collège en seconde il m'a fait la même demande et je lui ai ri au nez; il a fini par rire aussi. Peut-être était-il sérieux finalement, en seconde... Moi j'étais le mec le plus gamin qui pouvait exister alors ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il fallait me demander.

Tout cela devient effrayant...

Le sérieux avec lequel on vous oblige à prendre la vie est effrayant.

On est bien lorsqu'on est enfant, on rit, on joue, on est rarement sérieux, les adultes le sont pour nous.

Lorsqu'on devient adulte, toute cause a un effet, tout rires cache des arrières pensées, tout sourire est calculé, pour plaire, pour séduire, pour montrer un sentiment. Enfant, les rires sont sincères. Adulte, le rire est manipulé.

Tout cela pour dire qu'au fur et à mesure qu'on prend de l'âge on se prend trop au sérieux. Les personnes âgées l'ont bien compris, puisque à cet âge c'est comme s'ils retombaient en enfance, à la fin de leur vie, ils ont compris qu'ils s'étaient trop pris au sérieux, il fallait vivre avant de mourir.

Belle philosophie, vivre avant de mourir, et non pas survivre... dans ce cas là, pourquoi vivre? Le suicide devient l'échéance la plus logique. Si échéance il y a vraiment.

Est-ce que lui et moi sommes devenus adulte au point d'en arriver à un tel degré de sérosité ? Au point d'en arriver à cette extrémité ? Prendre la vie sérieusement prend un sens beaucoup plus terrifiant, comme quelque chose dont on ne pourrait pas se sortir.

Enfants, lui et moi, n'étions que deux pestes avides de s'amuser et de faire des crasses aux autres, cette deuxième qualité lui est resté aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Au collège, nous étions plus sadiques, sales gosses dans l'âme et fils à maman. Le lycée ne m'a pas arrangé, lui a changé. L'adolescence tue l'enfance, Heero est devenu homme dans sa tête et physiquement. Moi, je restais un homme avec l'état d'âme d'un gamin de dix ans, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Trowa... A partir de là, j'ai voulu grandir, plaire, et aimer. J'ai compris à ce moment là que les chocs sentimentaux font régresser. Retour à la case départ, se forger une nouvelle façade, oublier les anciennes douleurs, mais ne plus grandir, surtout ne pas grandir, ça fait mal, c'est dangereux.

L'université est libératrice, les premiers ébats te font devenir plus grand, te sentir plus homme. C'est dans les bras d'une autre personne que tu découvres que la vie commence toujours par un jeu - la séduction par exemple - et finit par le mariage ou la mise en couple, quelque chose d'assez sérieux en soit. Alors s'établissent des règles, des limites, des obligations, des responsabilités, c'est d'ailleurs et surement cela qui est chiant.

Au fond, même dans les bras d'amants, je reste un gamin car mon défaut à moi est d'être fils unique. J'ai été gâté à n'en plus finir et surtout j'ai vécu sous le couvert d'une mère protectrice et d'un père poule. Comment voulez-vous grandir, affronter le danger de la vie alors que la famille reste protectrice quoiqu'il arrive ?

Après je ne vois que les mauvais côtés, je ne dis pas que jusque là je n'ai eu que des crasses mais celles que j'ai eu m'ont assez dégouté alors je reste calme.

Dehors il fait un soleil magnifique, il me fixe toujours de ses yeux profondément bleus, inquisiteurs.

**-Dis Heero, tu te rappelles en seconde ?**

**-...**

**-Tu m'avais demandé la même chose.**

**-...**

**-J'ai ri, je te prenais pour un fou et lorsque tu as ri j'ai cru que c'était un jeu que tu avais encore inventé, alors j'ai oublié.**

**-...**

**-Mais c'était vrai... Tu le voulais vraiment.**

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais son regard inquisiteur était devenu plus doux. Il poussa un léger soupir.

**-Et puis en première aussi, je croyais que c'était un jeu, tous ces mecs avec qui tu sortais... Toutes ces personnes que je ne voyais jamais à ton bras plus d'une ou deux semaines. Le jeu devenait vachement vrai en fait.**

**-Je n'allais pas rester un gosse toute ma vie.**

**-Moi si j'avais pu, je le serai resté. Grandir et assumer d'être grand me fait peur.**

**-C'est peut être ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui on se voit moins.**

**-Ce qui fait qu'on se voit moins, c'est que t'es sorti avec Trowa...**

**-T'as au moins le cran de l'avouer.**

**-Je ne vais pas nier l'évidence, tu le sais, ça sert plus à rien de mentir.**

Je me demande juste si Trowa, lui, le sait...

**-Trowa lui ne sait rien.**

**-Tant mieux aussi.**

**-Il croit même que tu le détestes mais pour une autre raison...**

**-Pour quelle raison ?**

**-Bah tu sais, il n'est pas très futfut concernant les relations humaines, donc il te croit jaloux de lui et de notre amitié.**

Vala autre chose...

Il a décidé de m'assassiner à coup de nouvelles assommantes.

**-T'as raison, il n'est pas futfut... **

**-Moi je suis jaloux de ma sœur.**

De Hilde ? Heero jaloux d'elle ?

**-Je croyais que tu la détestais.**

**-Je ne peux pas détester un membre de ma famille, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas se voir.**

**-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.**

En fait je pense que c'est une histoire entre lui et son beau-père. Heero en veut à son beau-père d'avoir pris la place de son père; et pire que tout: l'homme a fait un gosse à sa mère. Heero petit garçon qui vouait un culte à son père s'est retrouvé avec un accident de voiture sans père et sa mère qui avait un amant à ce moment s'est mariée avec lui pour annoncer plus tard qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille.

Hilde, si elle était née plus tard aurait eu le bénéfice de l'accalmie, sauf qu'elle est née en pleine crise et Heero ne lui a jamais pardonné. Son arrivée à fermer la boucle, son père allait être oublié, il allait vivre tout seul. La rancune peut être tenace, surtout si c'est Heero.

**-Peu importe de toute façon.**

Face à cette histoire Heero sera toujours le fuyard. C'est bien la seule chose devant laquelle Heero Yuy fuit.

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

J'y réfléchis vois-tu...

C'est pas tout les jours que ça m'arrive, heureusement que je n'ai qu'un meilleur ami.

**-Je ne compte pas vraiment te répondre en fait.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne veux même pas y réfléchir...**

**-...**

Son regard de glace reste insondable, il change de position et s'adosse au mur.

**-Je suis sérieux.**

**-Moi aussi Heero. Je ne l'étais pas en seconde, mais là je le suis, je ne ris pas, je sais que tu ne joues pas.**

**-Ce n'est pas dur de répondre un oui ou un non.**

**-T'as-t-on déjà posé ce genre de dilemme ? Non, alors tu ne peux absolument pas affirmer ce que tu viens de dire.**

Cela semble facile, juste un mot mais le mot implique souvent beaucoup trop de choses.

**-Tu penses que Trowa dirait oui si je lui demandais ?**

Son regard s'assombrit, mais rien ne change radicalement dans son comportement.

**-Essaye toujours.**

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, je voulais juste voir sa réaction.

**-Depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis quand quoi ?**

**-Tu me vois plus comme un ami. Depuis la seconde ou plus tôt ?**

**-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un ami.**

Les mots me blessent plus qu'ils ne doivent. C'est assez sympa d'apprendre que son meilleur ami n'en était pas un en réalité.

Ou alors...

Je souris.

Ok pas mal la technique.

**-Touché.**

On se sourit.

Saleté de Yuy.

Je l'ai blessé au sujet de Trowa, il m'a juste renvoyé la balle. Plus précisément il savait que je voulais voir sa réaction lors de ma question pour Trowa et il a fait la même chose, nous nous sommes justes jauger mutuellement.

**-Un partout.**

**-Deux/un en fait.**

Comment ça deux/ un ?

**-Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse.**

Il y tient en plus.

**-Tant que je n'aurai pas une réponse claire et que je n'aurai pas un deux trois deux, crois moi je ne te lâche pas.**

Il veut gagner quoi...

**-Et pourquoi tu devrais toujours gagner ? Pourquoi je devrais toujours faire les frais de tes caprices ?**

Le silence, on se dévisage.

**-Trois/un.**

Une réplique ironique de ma part, presque sarcastique, avec le sourire.

**-Touché.**

**-Coulé je pense.**

Il se lève. Il est agacé, dans son regard, dans ses mouvements, dans sa respiration, je le vois il est énervé et frustré.

**-Je vais rentrer.**

**-Ok.**

Je me lève aussi, dans le but de l'accompagner à la sortie et de monter le carton de livres qu'il avait déposé à son arrivée pour ma mère.

Mais à peine levé, il m'attrape par le col et me plaque contre l'écran de mon ordi.

Le baiser est fort et sauvage, mais les lèvres sont douces et la langue se fait progressivement tendre.

Embrasser Heero me fait un drôle d'effet. Comme sous morphine ou sous anesthésie, je me sens bien, presque sans volonté. En bon dominant il est au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, son baiser est profond et à perdre haleine, j'en oublie la situation et qui est vraiment Heero.

A partir de là ce n'est plus vraiment Heero, l'ex meilleur ami, il devient l'amant potentiel, en puissance.

Le baiser se rompt brutalement. A bout de souffle et les lèvres enflées par le baiser, on se fixe.

**-Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un caprice Duo.**

Il me plante là, je n'ai pas envie de le suivre et de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

Mes jambes tremblent et sont incapables de me porter, pour preuve je viens de me rétamer joliment sur mon parquet.

Heureusement que Heero est parti.

Dans la merde... Je suis dans la merde intégrale.

Bon ben si je reste là je ne tomberai pas plus bas et puis je prends mes aises, allongé sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond et les bras éparpillés.

**-Mais quelle merde...**

_« -Dans ce cas et si on essayait._

_-Si on essayait quoi ?_

_-Toi et moi. »_

**-Toi et moi...**

_« Et si on essayait ? »_

**-Essayer...**

Je me souviens encore son regard lorsqu'il m'a dit ça de but en blanc, franc et intensément bleu... envoûtant...

Je regrette presque de ne plus rien ressentir pour Trowa...

**-Depuis tout ce temps...**

...je n'ai rien vu.

**-Je suis nul.**

Et si c'était la raison pour laquelle Heero avait commencé à enchainer les conquêtes...?

Non... je me donne trop d'importance là...

Pourtant... ça coïncide...

_« Toi et moi. »_

Lui et moi.

Heero et moi.

Purée que je regrette de ne plus être un gamin... comme en seconde où j'ai ri face à la même situation... Aujourd'hui je me prends trop au sérieux...

Graah, Heero tu me pourris la vie...

Je me redresse et m'installe à mon bureau, en tailleur sur mon fauteuil, y'a largement la place.

Je prends une feuille et un crayon de papier.

Lui et moi...

Sur la feuille blanche, je retranscris mes pensées.

Lui et moi.

Heero et moi.

Heero et Duo.

H & D...

Bizarrement, le fait d'écrire la dernière ligne cela m'ébranle fortement.

Nos initiales cote à cote.

Lui + moi...

Nous.

Un battement raté.

C'est ridicule...

Je me vois mal marchant avec Heero, comme un couple, c'est... irrationnel...

Je me sens ridicule...

Bref...

Rageusement, je chiffonne la feuille plus très blanche et l'abandonne dans un coin de mon bureau.

Marre de me prendre la tête et de trouver tout invraisemblable.

Je vais aller embêter Quatre... ça c'est plus trippant.

En sortant de chez moi, après moults négociations avec ma mère pas contente que je sorte à peine revenu de la fac, je tombe sur Heero en discussion avec Trowa.

**-Magnifique...**

Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Encore plus lorsque les deux braquent leurs regards sur moi.

« Chier »

Mais je ne remarque qu'à peine Trowa. Je remarque surtout l'échange complice qu'ils avaient eu auparavant.

Complice...

« Jaloux »

Je ne suis peut être pas si indifférent à leur amitié...

Ou indifférent à lui...

Le cobalt de Heero me fixe, le monde s'efface.

Un déclic ? Une illumination ?

Appelez cela comme vous voulez.

Deux sourires, une même pensée « merde », mais une pensée heureuse.

**-Tu me fais chier Heero...**

Pour ne pas changer, tu m'emmerdes grave...

Mais... c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Que serait un Heero pas compliqué pour un sou ? ... Pas le Heero que je connais en tout cas.

Toujours souriant...

Toujours lui souriant, je ne réalise pas trop, je n'en ai pas envie. Ne pas se prendre au sérieux c'est ma spécialité, foncer et ne pas réfléchir c'est propre à mon caractère.

Peut être que...

**-Oui peut être...**

...que ça peut se faire.

Fin

C'est vraiment la fin là lol

Et pour les non-satisfait(e)s, y'aura pas de suite cette fois-ci !

En tout cas j'espère que ça aura plu

Gros bisous à tous !

Sham'

Un pitite review ça fait du bien à l'auteur


End file.
